


The Lion Gets his Ram

by DreamieFoxGirl



Series: The Zodiac Signs [2]
Category: Zodiac Signs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, gettogether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamieFoxGirl/pseuds/DreamieFoxGirl
Summary: Leo is not happy.





	The Lion Gets his Ram

Aries POV:

It hurts. My heart feels like it’s splitting in half. I miss Leo, but I also know that I’m no good for him, a broken Aries just doesn’t belong with the King of Zodiacs. Sagittarius thinks my reasoning is stupid, but I would never even imagine him being able to understand, he’s perfectly happy with Aquarius. 

“ARIES YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT!!!” A scream suddenly breaks through my quiet atmosphere, startling me.

My head snaps up as I recognize the voice screaming at me. SHIT, what is he doing here?!?

I scramble up from where I’m crouching beside the lava river and hide behind a boulder.

A few seconds later Leo comes tearing through the clearing. His red curly wild hair is a discheaveled mess and his orange eyes are flickering wildly around the clearing, looking for me.

“Aries…” He whispers brokenly when he can’t find me, collapsing by the river with eyes full of tears.

This… isn’t supposed to happen. He’s supposed to be furious with me, he’s supposed to hate me, so why is he breaking down just because he can’t find me. 

“You asshole, I love you bastard. Where the hell did you run off to?” Comes the whispered answer. 

I clench my eyes and turn around behind the boulder, unable to look at him. I listen to his sobs for an agonizing 10 minutes before breaking.

“Why did you come here Leo?” I softly inquire, tilting my head back so it rests against the boulder.

I hear his head snap up so fast it must physically hurt him.

“Aries! You are here!” He shouts, scrambling to his feet. 

“Leo…” I whisper, heart squeezing.

“Come here!” He demands.

Well fuck me, he won’t give up. I can’t run and I can’t hide forever. I should’ve stayed quiet. Dammit.

I take a deep breath and stand, stepping out from behind the safe boulder. His beautiful eyes immediately snap to me and he leaps forward, engulfing me in his safe arms. His shoulders shake with emotion while I just stand there breathless. Eventually, I lift my limp arms and slowly wrap them around the trembling lion. I’ve never seen him so upset.

“What happened Alex? What’s wrong?” I ask, using his real name instead of his title.

He pulls away and looks down at me, eyes wide with disbelief and anger.

“WHAT’S WRONG?!? What do you mean what’s wrong?!?! You fucking disappeared without a damn word and ask me what’s wrong?!?! Do you seriously not realize how much you mean to me after all this time?!?! I’ve made it so obvious you idiot! I’ve been chasing after you for years and you still remain oblivious?!?!” He shouts, hurt filling those beautiful eyes, making them duller.

I just stare at him for a moment, wide-eyed, before comprehending what he had just said. He… is upset because of me?

“But why?” Is the only thing I can say.

He scoffs and grabs my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. My heart pounds in my chest.

“Because you are different, like me. We both are shunned by our parents because we don’t follow our assigned roles perfectly. I love how smart you are, how much fun we have together, how we can just chill and cuddle after a long day. I love everything about you, except for the part that refuses to accept that I love you.” He whispers gently, stroking my cheeks.

My eyes start burning at his confession and tears start pouring down my face, blurring my eyes.

“Hey hey hey, don’t you dare cry. Please don’t. Gahhh, even when you cry you’re so fucking adorable.” He frets, trying to dry up my tears.

I giggle, feeling stupid as I realize that Leo is the most caring of all the Zodiacs. 

“I’m sorry Leo. I have been pretty stupid huh? I just… I was scared. You make me nervous and I really hate it, but at the same time I know why.” I say sheepishly, blushing wildly as the tears slow to a stop.

He smiles affectionately at me. 

“Stop running Saliz, I’m never gonna stop chasing.” He declares, pulling me against his chest and using my real name.

“That… and I’ve kinda got you and I don’t plan on letting go.” He adds, making my heart flutter.

“Haha, idiot.” I reply, grinning.

“But I’m your idiot.” He smirks.

He then grips me lightly by the arms and leans in closer. My eyes widen as I realize his intention, but I make no move to stop him. I can’t. I want it just as much as he does.

His lips brush across mine for a few seconds before he finally adds more pressure. He tugs on my bottom lip slowly and the kiss starts to deepen, making me whimper lightly. He chuckles and pokes my lips with his tongue, causing me to moan and let him in. Oh lord have mercy, he tastes like spices and sunshine. His tongue engages mine in an endless tango and my hands slip into his hair as his goes around my waist.

“HEY ARIES… WOAH!” A voice suddenly jumps in, making me jump back from Leo and turn my head. 

My sister Aries stands there gaping at us.

“Aria… hey.” I awkwardly greet, trying to straighten out my clothes and hair.

“Heh, hi little brother. I see you finally made your move Leo, took you long enough.” Aria smirks, looking over at Leo who smirks back at her.

He yanks me back towards him and wraps his arms around me from behind. I yelp and try to pull away, but with a soft nibble on my ear I melt, sighing at his antics. 

“AHH KAWAIII!” Aria squeals, making me pout.

“ARIAAAA, shouldn’t you be with Libra” I whine, mentally begging her to go back to her girlfriend. 

She just smirks and Leo chuckles, nuzzling his face into my neck.

Little did I know this was only the beginning of them teaming up on me and making my life an absolute living hell. But, nonetheless, I love my lion.

Leo: And your lion loves you~

Aries: SHUT UP ALEX!


End file.
